Invader Zim - The Weight of Two Planets
by ArkSkink
Summary: A more realistic and Dark look at Invader Zim, delving in to the breaking of Denial and PTSD. This is a story covering a comic I'm writing for. Reading it will spoil the comic, but some people prefer words.
1. Intermission from Chapters!

Hey Guys! Ark here! I'm seeking a comic artist who might be interested in drawing out. The guy who I was talking with, and who drew the picture for my cover, is a bit too busy IRL to do the comic. I can't pay you- it's purely for fan work and fun. But if you might be interested, or might know someone who is interested, send me a message!


	2. Chapter 1 - A normal Skool Day

Chapter One - A Normal Skool Day

A normal day… Yes, a normal day in the life of me, ZIM! This is what I deal with on a day to day basis on this FILTHY, PUTRID LITTLE MUDBALL!

The Irken slowly rose to his feet, sliding off of his chair, rubbing his eyes. A full night's work. Just as every night. No rest for the wicked. He looked around his lab, before he walked to the elevator, scooping up his wig and contacts on the way out.

He was tired. He could barely keep his eyes open. He crossed his arms, "COMPUTER! Take me to the house." he commanded, only to receive a blank, monotone "Yes, sir!" in response. The elevator began moving. The Irken grumbled to himself as he slid his wig on to himself, adjusting his antenna carefully, before slipping his contacts in to his eyes. He blinked a few times, before reaching up, rubbing both of them, "Ghk.. They will never cease their incessant itching.." he grumbled to himself.

He'd been on Earth for well over a year now. Every night spent writing new plans. All of them, to him, were more than genius! Perfection! He smirked to himself at the mere thought of what plan he'd want to act out today. He sighed out. None. Today was going to be a leisure day. Or so he would have preferred.

On his way to Skool, he watched the bus pass him by. He cocked his head in a curious manner, listening to the screaming and laughing of those putrid little monkeys. He narrowed his eyes at a snail's pace and shifted them away with a scowl. He was thankful he didn't have to deal with Gir this morning. He looked down at his booted feet, watching himself march along. His hands slid behind his back, lacing to one another. He breathed out, closing his eyes, "..It is going to be a long day for Zim.." he mumbled.

A loud boom could be heard, causing the Irken to cringe, and look over worriedly. He narrowed his eyes, "..Oh, Good, just what I need." he said, spotting the wall of incoming clouds. He could already feel the breeze picking up. It was going to rain soon. He walked past an old, boarded up house, not even noticing the eyes peeking through from between the boards. He passed here every day, and never thought much of it. Why should he? It was a disgusting, decrepit little home.

By the time he'd arrived at Skool, Dib was standing outside, munching on an apple noisily. He looked over and smirked, "Man, aren't you unlucky, ALIEN." he said casually, "It's going to rain, you excited? I personally LOOOVE the rain!" he grinned, before he tossed the apple core.

Zim cringed to himself, feeling that slimy eaten fruit smack his cheek. He narrowed his eyes, staring at the human, "I don't know what you're talking about, Dib-Worm." he growled at him threateningly as he walked past him, though took the time to shove Dib out of the way.

"H-Hey! Watch it, ZIM!" he shouted, a bit of a shocked expression clad on his face, "You almost knocked me off!" he reached up and smirked, adjusting his coat, and then his glasses, "But, admit it, you're worried, right? The rain n' all? It's going to be here before lunch, I bet!"

The Green skinned, TOTALLY NORMAL, Boy turned and faced Dib, his fake, blue Irises locking on to the filthy little uppity brat, "..Oh yes, Dib, I'm excited. I can't wait, because, like every normal HUMAN CHILD, I simply adore the falling acid." he said calmly, before he turned, walking in to the building.

His footsteps squeaked against the floor with every step, his eyes narrowed. What a pain. That Dib.. That filthy human. He grit his teeth. It's been over a year. There was no excuse for THAT human to still be alive. He growled and reached up, rubbing and wiping off the sticky juices from the apple, his glove squeaking lightly against his cheek with every stroke. He shook his head, and slothfully stepped in to class, looking over at Ms. Bitters as he climbed up in to his seat.

"Good Morning, Class. Today, I'm going to teach you more about Language, and why English is going to dominate the world with a BLOODY, IRON FIST." The old, wrinkled teacher spoke.

That she did. By the end of the lesson, It was indeed raining outside. Zim was dreading Recess. Something he simply couldn't disagree to. What teacher would tell the students to NOT go out in to the rain? It was their fifteen, twenty minutes of freedom away from those snot-nosed little brats.

Zim narrowed his eyes, stepping out of the classroom, but that wasn't fast enough. By the time he'd stepped out in to the hall, what felt like hundreds of children were rushing through the hall towards the Cafeteria. Irk only knows why. The disgusting food of this place was enough to rot anyone's Squeedlyspooch. He grit his teeth, a larger child walking past him, shoving the poor, short Irken in to a locker. He clanged off of it noisily, and reached up, rubbing the back of his head.

"..Hah! Later, Zim! See you at RECESS!" Dib shouted as he danced past Zim. Cocky little.. Ghk!

Zim casually stepped in to the Cafeteria, getting his tray of disgusting.. slop. He slowly walked over and sat down at a table, all by himself, as he did every day. He narrowed his eyes, looking to his left.., then to his right.. Those empty seats seemed to get to him today moreso than any other day. His eyes gradually shifted up, listening to another loud boom of thunder, staring out the large windows in the Cafeteria. He watched the rain hit the glass, and slide down, mockingly.

The Irken clenched his teeth, before looking away, squeezing his tray. He wasn't going to eat this filth, of course, but he had to put up his appearances. He had to be normal. He looked down at the nasty balls of mush on the plastic, and begrudgingly picked up his spork. He began to prod at it, watching it jiggle disgustingly, "…It's almost like a little planet.." he said to himself, before he suddenly stabbed it, "YOU WILL NEVER RAIN ON ZIM, LITTLE PLANET!" he shrieked, before he blinked and looked at the few eyes that had locked on to him from his outburst, "…Uh.. It's.. Drooling." he said, pointing down at the brown clump of.. probably not edible food.

Then, the worst sound imaginable. A soft bell dinging out, signalling the time for Recess. Oh, Recess.. Any other day, and this poor little Irken wouldn't have minded.

He groaned lightly to himself as he dumped his tray, and trudged towards the door, and forced himself to opened it, barely keeping his footing as the other children ran past him, screaming in their STUPID joy. Even Dib, who made note to shove Zim outside as he past, "Yeah, C'mon, ZIM! Come play in the RAIN!"

Zim winced, hissing loudly. His skin began to sizzle audibly, small streams of steam rising off his body as he stumbled out in to the pouring rain. It didn't take but seconds for his clothes to become soaked, his wig to start sopping down against his forehead. He clenched his teeth, "S-..Sss…See, Dib.. I.. I am.. J-..Just like every other.. H-H..human.. Ch-child… Enj..Enjoying the rain.." he stammered, his voice strained. His eyes began to tear as he stood there, his hands clenched, taking the agony for a few moments.. Just a few moments..

Out of nowhere, a dodgeball flew past Dib, and slammed in to Zim's head, knocking him down in to a puddle. He hurked, before he began flailing, as if he'd been submerged in an acidic liquid and it were slowly melting away his body. It was close to that feeling. It left no visible marks, it didn't corrode his flesh. No, but it hurt. It hurt so very badly. Zim screamed in agony as he quickly tried to push himself up and out of the puddle, only for the ball to hit him again.

Dib grinned, standing over him, "Hah! Take that, ALIEN! Look at you, can't even handle a little water! How do you expect to take over this planet when the majority of it IS water?!" he questioned, picking up the bouncing ball once more.

Zim grit his teeth, his face half submerged in the deep, muddy puddle, before he scowled, his two-fingered hands clenching in to fists, "DOES IT FEEL GOOD TO CAUSE OTHERS AGONY, DIB?!" he suddenly shouted as he pushed himself up on to his knees, his whole body quivering.

The human boy cockily rose a brow, "Well, No, but it's you. You're trying to take over MY planet, Zim, and it's NOT happening!" He laughed.

"..You don't.. Gghk.. You don't know how badly I despise you, human.." the Alien warned, staring up at him. The rain pelted him, the sizzling sound playing through the air like a sweet Symphony to Dib's ears, "..Do you know what pain is, Dib?" he asked, "…An-.. And I do not mean those wedgies you get.." he struggled, standing up, and started walking towards Dib, "..I'm talking REAL pain.. Pain.. ONLY ZIM.. can cast upon you.." he growled.

Dib blinked, and cautiously started backing away, "..Oh, right, like you can do ANYTHING! Look at yourself! You're in so much pain you can barely walk!" he looked around, "How is this normal! Look at him!" he shouted, pointing at Zim, causing other students to look over, stopping their playing, staring at the sopping wet child with the Skin Condition.

"Wow, Dib, are you bullying Ugly Zim? Jeez." one girl spoke out with a laugh, causing a few others to laugh, "He's trying to get in with the cool kids! Crazy!"

Dib blinked, "What, NO! Look! He's an ALIEN! His skin is literally SIZZLING because of the wah-" he was cut off by a sudden loud 'SMACK', and stumbled back, falling to the ground, face first.

Zim stood there, his arm slinging around. The trained Irken had suckerpunched the human child. He deserved it. He.. Deserved it. Zim growled loudly, "You are a BULLY, Dib!" he shouted, "And you should.. Ggg… Should NOT treat other students like that!"

"Oohh! Zim punched Dib!" A boy shouted, "Fight! FIGHT!" everyone started chanting.

With a slow blink, Zim looked around at the gathering crowd of children, all chanting that same word over, and over. He slowly locked his fake blue irises on the rising child, "..Well, Dib-stick, it seems we're going to.. Gg.. Nngh.." he grit his teeth and reached up, covering his head, the pain of the rain starting to get to him.

Dib looked over, "You.. You punched me..!" he shouted in disbelief, holding his lower jaw, a bit of blood dribbling down from his split lip, "You.. You..!" he grit his teeth, "YOU ALIEN SCUM!" he shouted, suddenly launching himself, tackling Zim, forcing him back in to the puddle, raising his fist to return the favor.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Irken Condition

Chapter Two - The Irken Condition

"This is YOUR fault, ZIM!" Dib growled, sitting with a bruised cheek and black eye. His clothes were scuffed and he had a bit of blood dribbling down from his nose. He was glaring at the Irken with a cold scowl, "You got us in trouble all because you couldn't take a joke! What's wrong with you, HUH? HUUHH?! What do you have to say for yourself, ALIEN?!"

Zim just sat quietly, his eyes half lidded. He was in a bit of pain- not from the fight, no. He had a scratch along his cheek, but other than that, The Dib-worm couldn't fight whatsoever. He tended to try and scratch and slap. That was nothing compared to the Irken's military training. He slowly narrowed his eyes, his hands in his lap, feet dangling off the chair, staring up at the nurse as she bandaged his forehead, "..Be silent, Dib-Stick. Your constant howling is annoying." he growled, turning his head with the pace of a snail when the Nurse finally pulled away with a light moo escaping her throat.

"What do you mean my constant howling?! You tried to fi-"

Zim held up a hand, "I did fight you, and I won, you pathetic little HYOOMIN WORM." he hissed, "You're nothing compared to me. Why can't you realize that you moronic, tiny-lifespanned INSECT?!"

That silenced Dib for a moment, before he merely rolled his eyes, "You don't really think that, do you? Look at yourself! You're just lucky no one else can see through that silly disguise! Jeez." He snerked.

The green child shook his head, and slowly hopped off of the chair, "..I'm going home." he announced, turning, and marching out of the door, ignoring the shout and warning from the Nurse. Something about detention.. Zim didn't care. Why should he? He walked ahead, and turned down the hall. He breathed out with a light sigh. He listened to the light taps of his boots hitting the floor, listening to those echoes in the empty and quiet hallway.

The rain had finally passed. He stepped outside, avoiding a puddle, his eyes locked on to the tiny pool of water. He looked up, and cocked his head, narrowing his eyes as he watched everyone play together, acting friendly towards one another. He clenched his teeth, watching them climb on to the bus. Watching their FILTHY PARENTS pick them up. He looked down and shook his head quickly, before he kicked the ground- or rather, the puddle he'd previously attempted to avoid. He regretted it after the water seeped through the material of his boot. He growled, and raised his foot, holding it and bouncing a bit, as if he'd kicked a wall. He groaned out, before he slumped, and stepped forward, walking to the sidewalk. He turned sharply, walking onward towards his home.

It was a long walk. He made it every day. Every now and then he would walk with another human child and rant to him. He didn't even know his name. Who cared? It was just another worm on this filthy Mudball of a planet. He looked back, watching the Bus pull up past him, driving with a noisy sputter from it's muffler. He scoffed, Such primitive technolog-GACH!

Zim stumbled forward, holding his head. A Can had been chucked from the moving vehicle, aimed at, and hitting, Zim. It hurt. It split his smooth skin on the side of his head.

"HAH!" The large child shouted, pointing out at Zim, "TAKE THAT, ZIM!" Torque shouted, a smirk on his UGLY HUMAN FACE.

Zim scowled, holding the new injury on the back of his head, watching the bus roll by, and on towards it's multiple destinations. Zim growled, before he let out a shout of anger, digging his digits in to his head and violently ruffling it up, before he let his hands drop. The wig was plenty messy now, and his eyes slowly drooped to the ground as he continued walking. Now with a new pain, a headache, and a dribble of a yellowish fluid that began leaking from his new injury. He breathed through his mouth. How annoying.. arbitrary.. That these humans treat others.. It almost made him miss Food Courtia. Almost..

When he finally arrived home, he stopped, slowly looking upwards at the building, his eyes locking on to the building.. Studying it.. Taking in the sight of the poorly drawn building. While it wasn't much to look at, with it's crooked door and misshaped windows.. It was his home. That.. Was his new home. It'd been nearly destroyed so many times, and he always seemed to put it right back to the way it was. No exterior improvements, no interior design changes.. It was always the same. It was his home.

It hid secrets. Multiple layers under the ground, sinking through pods and tunnels buried under the earth. He cocked his head, his gaze dropping to the Gnomes. His security system. Lifeless, Empty, but dangerous. That was.. sad. It reminded him of himself in a way. He couldn't help but smirk at that thought, "..Zim's home.." he muttered softly to himself. When he stopped to think about it, he never really had a home. It was a constant moving of challenges and trials he underwent to prove himself as an invader. A soldier. A scientist.

He wasn't dumb. He could invent things, he could improve, disassemble and recreate things oh so very easily, but when it came to stopping and just planning, he seemed to always draw a blank. It drove him insane, not understanding why he had such an issue. He could always make his response, always fight back. Never truly lose, but he could never actually win, either. It was hard telling what went through the Invader's mind as he stared up at his home. But his expression was.. odd. His face half cocked in a soft smirk, but his eyes angry, unable to lock on to any single spot on the building. He almost didn't want to go in.

It was quiet in there. When it was quiet, when he wasn't listening to Dib's torment or Gir's constant screaming.. It was just.. silent. He would talk to himself, argue with himself on some things. Was that odd? ... No, no not at all. He growled a bit, before he stomped forward, walking to the door, grabbing the handle, "..I have work to do.." he grumbled to himself, before he stepped inside, slamming the door shut behind him.


End file.
